In The Kitchen At Parties
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Rae hides in the kitchen at parties as she knows nobody will want to get off with her - but there's somebody that does and he's desperate for her to play party games There is some unwanted touching in this story.


The morning following the Oasis gig at Knebworth was quite possibly one of the most miserable days ever for Rae. She arrived at the chippy to meet the gang knowing the lads would be discussing what an amazing night they had. And what did she do? She sat in Chloe's pink bedroom by herself feeling alone and defeated.

"Look at the face on this? I've got an empty tonight and you, baby girl, have to come. You owe it to us for backing out o' Knebworth."

"Come to what?" Rae huffed out, still looking exceedingly fed up.

"Me party, Reamundo, and yer better come prepared 'cos it's a sexy party", Chop grinned a toothy smile whilst waving around a handful of condoms. Whilst Izzy giggle with excitement.

Finn looked very perplexed, "Sexy party? What's a sexy party? I'm not getting involved in an orgy with you lot".

Rae heard sexy party and zoned out from the conversation, panicking about what might be expected of her at this 'sexy party'. She decided, she has to get out of it. The thought of being the only person sitting on their own while everybody else was fucking against the walls was too depressing

"Rae? Rae? Are you alright? You look a bit green. I take it you don't fancy Chop's sleepover either? "

"Eh?" Rae looked at Finn's beautiful face smiling at her. This was a new experience for Rae and she gets lost in the enjoyment of it, imagining what it would be like to nibble on his big soft lips and run her hands through his hair. Rae started to dribble slightly and realized she was gawping at him; she's literally drooling over him. She feels stupid, especially as she knows Finn doesn't like her staring at him. She goes to apologise, but he's already speaking.

"So, you not going? It would be pants if you don't go."

Rae is confused by this; he seems to have had a personality transplant. He is acting relaxed around her, and dare she think it? Like her? But even this isn't enough temptation. These sort of parties are for slim, attractive people. "I don't think I can. I'll have to put the tea on for me mum. And the rest of the gang will be there".

"You are the gang", this is yet more surprising news. "Well if you can't make it, looks like I'm in charge of the tunes then."

Rae flinches at this suggestion and whips her head up to see Finn smirking at her. "Well if you need some help, I guess I could make it for a bit", Finn gave her warm genuine smile clearly glad she could make it. This pleased her immensely and she supposed that she can at least be in charge of the tunes when all the sexy stuff starts.

Izzy squealed with excitement at hearing her cave and declared that they should get ready for the party together. Rae tried to wriggle out of it by saying that makeovers were Izzy and Chloe's thing, but it arose that Chloe had already confirmed she couldn't make it. Rae assumed that she was probably still recovering from the previous day's ordeal; she had been through a lot. Rae mused over the situation and just couldn't believe that she would go running to Mr Carrisford after he let her go through an abortion on her own.

Rae had a pang of guilt imagining the anguish her friend must be going through, but she was still too cross to contact her and check on her well-being. She had shown again that a love interest was more important than their friendship, more important than even her own health. She came out of her ruminations to hear Izzy still excitedly discussing the plans for Rae's hair.

Spending the afternoon with Izzy had cheered her up significantly. But who wouldn't be cheered up after associating with somebody so kind and fun? Izzy had persuaded her out of her jeans and band tee and into her blue dress and leggings with a light dusting of makeup on her face. It was agreed that she not only looked beautiful, but her boobs also looked banging in the low cut dress.

Izzy wore a short, multi-coloured, flowery dress that went perfectly with her gorgeous, curly Titian hair. She doused them both in Fuzzy Peach perfume, declaring they would be good enough to eat. Rae quipped that Izzy would like to be devoured by Chop. This suggestion was met with an embarrassed giggle from Izzy, who then admitted that she had plans for his lips at the party.

The party was in full swing and Rae had spent almost the whole night with the fittest lad in Lincolnshire and its surrounding districts. They camped out on the floor next to the Midi Hifi system surrounded by cd's and discussed their favourite tunes and what should be played next. They were interrupted on a few occasions by various pretty girls that wanted Finn's attention, but each time he didn't even look up from the disks. One girl called Anna was particularly persistent and tried to sit on his lap. Rae felt extraordinary jealous of this and went to leave as she couldn't bear to watch, but Finn told the girl to move as he wanted to use the loo.

Rae had just started to relax and forget this was a sexy party when Chop announced they were going to play strip Twister - and they were going to be playing it in the front room blocking the stereo. Rae jumped to her feet at the mere mention of the game announcing that she'd clear a space for everyone to play and started collecting empties.

Finn saw Rae running toward the kitchen with a bag full of rubbish, so followed her in to see if she was going to join the game. He was disappointed to learn that she had plans to tidy the kitchen and provide snacks for everyone. He walked away with his shoulders hunched, looking rejected when his offer to help with the washing up was met with refusal. Rae insisted that Anna would want him involved in the Twister.

Rae had cleared all the empties, washed up all the dirty glasses and cooked a pizza for everyone, but it sounded like the game was still going. She peeked into the front room to see what was occurring. Nearly everyone involved still had most of their clothes on; as shoes and socks were discarded first. There were a few people including Izzy and Chop on the edge of the room snogging; and there was bloody Anna in just her bra and knickers (socks still on) straddled over Finn. Rae didn't wait to see the uncomfortable look on his face, too gutted to notice. She quietly returned to the kitchen and left through the back door.

Finn looked up to see Rae disappearing out of the room again and decided he'd had enough of the game, he'd only agreed to play because he thought Rae was going to. He went through to the kitchen to persuade her but observed her leaving through the back gate. Finn was so disappointed he collected his shoes and socks and headed home himself.

The following night Rae found herself at another shindig. This time Barney's. Archie had begged and begged her to go. It turned out that Archie and Barney had a bit of a kiss at the end of Chop's party when everybody else was asleep. He said they got on really well and Barney promised some more of the same and perhaps even a bit of a fumble if he came to his party. Rae didn't want to attend another gathering so soon, but Archie needed her for moral support.

The worst part of this party was that Barney's brother was an aspiring DJ, which meant that the she couldn't choose the music and it would be very dance orientated. This made Chloe and Izzy jubilant and they could be found the whole evening gyrating amongst a crowd of people in the middle of the darkened front room. Chop would occasionally join them to have a bit of a smooch with Izzy, whilst Rae, Archie and Finn had set themselves up in the kitchen.

Rae decided that she really enjoyed manning the kitchen at parties. The boys were regularly dragged off by Chop to meet girls or play silly party games but she seemed to escape unnoticed. All sorts of interesting conversations could be had when very drunk individuals appeared looking for alcohol and snacks.

She even got talking to Barney's brother Ben, who turned out to be really friendly and fun. He was nearly as tall as her with a rugby players build. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a very big mouth. She ventured a glance down his powerful body and approved of his appearance in jeans and a burgundy buttoned t-shirt. This made her regret her choice of her long sleeved Rose's tee and jeans. He pointed to her top and asked about her music taste. She reeled off a big list and he promised to play something she liked if she would go and dance with him. She was too self- conscious and said she'd consider it later. He replied that he would be back to find her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Rae was just washing up some empty glasses when a couple of skinny blonde girls appeared in the kitchen chatting like she wasn't there. Rae was always surprised that somebody as large as her could be so invisible. The girls were giggling about Finn. One of them said she couldn't believe someone as hot as him was so frigid. The other girl replied saying she had heard that Finn had a crush on somebody and that's why he wasn't up to his usual antics. Rae scrunched her face in confusion wondering what his usual antics were. She was also surprised to hear Finn had a crush - he hadn't said anything to her.

Finn stormed into the kitchen looking really annoyed and wiping his mouth. Apparently Anna couldn't take no for an answer. She followed him in apologizing, but also declaring he didn't used to be such bore. Rae was incensed that her beautiful, sexy best mate had been violated in such a way, and turned on the offender. Anna jumped with shock as Rae approached her wielding the fish slice she had been using to dish the pizza out.

"How dare you speak like that to my...I erm, I mean to Finn. He's not a piece of meat, you know. How would you like it if a boy kissed you when you didn't want them to?" She was fuming that Anna didn't appear sorry at all.

"You're just jealous, cos he'd never be interested in a fat bitch like you." Before anyone could put her straight she upturned her Piña Calada over Rae and walked out of the room, flicking her silky brown hair over her shoulder on the way out.

Rae stood there sticky and wet and smelling like a pineapple with her mouth open in surprise. She was mortified. Anna was right, she was jealous. She should have kept her big mouth shut. Rae looked down at her soaking wet t-shirt and it was clear that everyone would be able to see her jugs through the wet Jersey. She was just about to run for it when Finn grabbed her by the arm requesting she stay.

"Look at the state of me?" Rae said as she motioned down at her soaking wet boobs. She noticed Finn staring at them and then felt like a twat for pointing out her hideous fat to the boy of her dreams.

"Please don't go? You can borrow my tee if you like? I owe it to you for defending me honour." He said with a weird glint in his eye and an adorable smile on his face.

Before she was able to refuse, he'd already stripped his top off and was escorting her to the loo to change. She cleaned herself up and emerged from the bathroom with Finn's Oasis t-shirt stretched to near ripping point around her bust. He was waiting for her outside and she took a moment while he was topless to take in his sheer beauty. As she lifted her eyes back up to his face he averted his gaze from staring at the stretched material. He must have been worried that she'd stretch it out of shape so she promised to buy him a new one. He looked confused and stated he just wanted the one she was wearing back. She had no plans to give it back though, it smelt of boy sweat and CK1 and she was planning on sleeping with it like a comfort blanket for the rest of her life.

They returned to the kitchen where they found Ben waiting for her. He told her he was going to put on Primal Scream especially for her and dragged her off to dance. Rae gasped with excitement when Ben grabbed her by the hips and started to move her sensually around the makeshift dance floor. She was quite overcome with his sexiness and happily surprised that he wanted to dance in that fashion. She had been enjoying herself so much it was a disappointment when Moving On Up finished. She was still wiggling around the front room when Ben informed her he had to return to his decks. She watched him returning to his station and observed Finn standing in the corner of the room with a face like fury. When he noticed her his face softened and he beckoned her over, suggesting they get more booze.

They continued their evening laughing and chatting with strangers in the kitchen. Finn had persuaded Barney to lend him a button down top, much to the disappointment of every girl at the party. Rae had drunk half a bottle of Tia Maria and became the loudest objector to the addition of clothes covering Finn's 'perfect assets'. Finn appeared overjoyed at the words that were tumbling out of Rae's mouth. He looked like he was gearing up to do or say something in response but didn't get a chance as Chloe staggered in demanding Rae take her home.

The next morning Rae dragged her feet to the debrief, which was taking place at the chippy. She had drunk far too much booze and feared she might have made a dick of herself the previous night. She wasn't sure but she thought she might have openly perved over Finn's body, out loud and in front of him.

The door creaked as she entered the Golden Plaice, which made her wince as her head was still banging. She noticed the lads stop whispering when she appeared, but she was too hungover to question them. She staggered over to where they were based and flopped into a chair letting her head rest on the tea stained table.

"Good night was it Raemundo?" I hope you'll be recovered by tonight, as I'm having another party."

"No, no, no. No more parties, sexy or otherwise" Rae said as loud as she could without affecting her one sore head.

"You have to come. Benjamin has specifically requested your company." Rae was flattered by this, but still unsure, especially as she made a twat out of herself in front of the king of horn at the last party. But she didn't want to offend Ben. He was a funny guy and kind of hot. So she agreed as long as she could be in charge of the bar.

Archie smiled in support and pulled her to one side to fill her in on his late night shenanigans. Rae was scandalised to hear that as well as full on snogging and groping, Archie had given Barney Mouth to South. He said that someone walked in on them before Barney could return the favour, so Archie was on a promise tonight and really looking forward to it.

Rae was in her room getting ready for party number three. She had been lectured all morning by Chloe and Izzy about what they considered the most appropriate outfit to meet the gorgeous Ben. They did a full reccy of her wardrobe and instructed her to wear her burgundy dress with black leggings. Chloe had expressed how jealous she was of Rae's amazing cleavage in the outfit just before the girls left to get ready themselves.

Rae was applying the final touches to her makeup when there was a knock on her door. She looked up from where she was sat at her desk to see Finn stood in the doorway smiling. Rae's ovaries exploded to see him in her room looking so sexy in his usual jeans and leather jacket. She ached to see what he was wearing under that jacket. But she remembered this probably isn't the right time to be fantasising. He's probably already embarrassed that she gushed all over him last night.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rae quipped with a cheeky smile.

"I wondered if you wanted a lift to Chop's?" Finn's smiled whilst looking through his eyelashes at her.

Rae felt Finn's mood change and she couldn't quite figure him out, he maybe seemed nervous. But his smile returned to its usual grin when she enthusiastically nodded her acceptance. She was chuffed to be invited onto the back of his scooter and have an excuse to wrap her arms around his body and breathe in his manly scent.

They arrived at the party and Rae wasn't disappointed with the drive. In fact she could have forgotten the party altogether and spent the whole night snuggled up to Finn with the scooter vibrating beneath her. Rae imagined that wasn't all she wanted vibrating underneath her but soon remembered that she hasn't got the faintest chance of getting with a sex god like him. She resolved to go inside and get to know Ben.

"I s'pose, we better head in then?" Finn enquired, holding out his hand to her with that same nervous smile.

"Yeah, I s'pose." She replied accepting his hand.

They walk into Chop's house to be met with the heavy smell of warm bodies and alcohol. The dance music was pumping and it was dark and muggy in the front room. Rae's grimaced at Finn and he dragged her straight to the usual hideout.

"Snakebite and black please, Barman?" Rae demanded and Finn set about fixing their drinks.

Rae was pleased that Finn hadn't been dragged away from her at all this evening and had been able to enjoy the kitchen antics with her. At one point an unknown girl came into the kitchen crawling on all fours trying to bite everyone's feet. Rae and Finn had rather a lot of snakebites and found this girl particularly amusing and were openly laughing at her.

They were still chortling when Ben appeared saying he'd been looking for Rae all evening. Finn quickly grabbed her by the hand pulling her close, saying that she's been hanging with him. Rae looked to Finn in wide eyed surprise and wondered whether she detected jealous Finn or protective Finn. She needed to find out.

"So Benjamin, why have you been looking for moi?" Rae replied almost pouting whilst twirling some of her hair around her finger. She hadn't ever flirted before and wasn't sure if she was doing it right. She didn't really have much time to consider though, as Finn slammed his drink down and stormed from the kitchen. Rae called after him, but she couldn't see where he went.

She searched every inch of the house looking for him until she eventually came upon him mid clinch with Anna in the garden. She was kissing his neck with one hand draped around him whilst the other was deep in his trousers. The startled squeak Rae exhaled disturbed the pair from their embrace. Rae didn't wait to see Finn's reaction and fled back to sanctuary of the kitchen holding back her tears. She felt like such an idiot for kidding herself that Finn was romantically interested in her. Of course he wouldn't be.

The lovely Ben was still there when she returned. She smiled when she realised he was waiting for her. "What was up with grumpy Nelson then?" He asked whilst giving her wink.

"Oh, who knows, I thought he was upset, but it appears, he just needed a bit of relief", she replied shaking her hand gesturing the wanking motion.

Ben laughed approaching her, "I hope you weren't providing the relief?"

"What? I don't think he'd want the likes of me touching him"' she said looking down at herself.

"What d'ya mean by that? I'd very much like a big girl like you touching me", he said in a very unappealing way. His eyes were darks and he had a creepy smirk on his face.

Rae didn't like his tone and started to back away until he had her completely pressed against the sink. She became scared and her heart started to race so fast she couldn't move. She was gasping for air and desperately trying to count to ten to calm herself, whilst he was roughly attempting to kiss her neck.

Rae managed to let out a strangled yelp when Chop and Finn came running to her aid. Ben was a very large bloke and it took both the lads to detach him from a pale and shaking Rae. Finn was fuming and punched him square in the face, but Ben ran off before Finn could hit him again.

He approached Rae with his arms out to comfort her, but she didn't trust him anymore. "Fuck off, don't touch me. You're all the same, you all just want someone to play with your dicks." The gang had followed the lads in and they gasped their disapproval at Rae's words.

"No Rae, that wasn't what it looked like, I promise!" Finn was almost sobbing whilst still holding his arms out to Rae.

"It looked very obvious to me, but it's none of my business who gives you a hand job."

"I admit to kissing her. I were jealous of your crap flirting with that cunt. I were annoyed that you kep' overlooking me. So I kissed her. I regretted it instantly, but I tried to shrug her off and she stuffed her hand in me trousers. I promise, please Rae." The tears were free flowing now as he was on his knees begging for her embrace.

Rae burst into tears herself and reached out for Finn, she was overwhelmed by the ordeal and needed his comfort.

Chop was apologetically sobbing in the background that it was his fault. He set up the encounter but didn't realise Ben was dangerous. He just thought he was a nice bloke with a crush on his brilliant friend. He also didn't know that Finn was obsessed with Rae and he had been the one to setup the liaisons with Anna.

Rae still felt overwrought by the fright, but she wanted Chop to know she didn't blame him, they all thought he was a nice chap.

"Speak for yourselves", Finn grumped still furious that the bloke had his hands all over his Rae.

"I'm going looking for that bastard tomorrow, and when I find him", his words were cut off by a pair of juicy lips landing on his own.

Rae threw her arms around him and he responded pulling her in closer. She ran her hand through his hair and down his tear stained face. He was so delighted by the sensations he didn't know where to put his hands first. He settled for a hand on her cheek and the other in tangled amongst her hair whilst he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He let out a satisfied groan when she accepted and reciprocated with her own.

They were entangled kissing passionately for 20 minutes. This steamy embrace had drawn in quite a crowd of onlookers. The lovebirds only realised they had an audience when they heard them gasp in shock at Finn grinding himself against Rae. They both jumped to see so many faces staring at them.

They pulled apart and Rae concluded the conversation she interrupted with the snogging attack, "you're not gonna do anything when you find that bastard - I am!" She smirked as the crowd cheered.

She grabbed Finn by the hand announcing, "I've done my time in the kitchen at parties. Who wants to come in't other room and play Suck or Blow?"

Finn wasn't having any of it, "I've been aching for you to play kissing games for the last three nights! I only wanna play if you're gonna kiss me!" He pouted as the rest of the gang awwwed at their cuteness.

Rae asked Finn if he wanted to come back to her empty house for an exclusive party and he grinned and nodded his head vigorously. "Only if we get to play Suck or Blow," he cheekily suggested whilst biting down on his lower lip. "Cos I can do both!"

The end


End file.
